Whats Next?
by Cap's Girl
Summary: A next generation Avengers story, the Avenger's kids! Loki is back! Major OC warning, and somewhat AU Summaries aren't my strong point! But its a good story!
1. Chapter 1

It's been nearly four years since Loki's attempt of world domination, and many things have happened in the Avenger's lives since that time.

During a Fourth of July party that Tony Stark was throwing, two months after the nick named 'Loki incident' , Steve Rogers met a reporter named Sawyer, she was there from a local New York news station, she was there to document the 'summer's hottest get together. In December of the same year, and after much 'deep thinking' about life and his current position in this world, Tony and Pepper we're married. The wedding was held in Stark Towers with 100's of people in attendance, including Steve's new girlfriend Sawyer.

The next year, 2013, was fairly quiet for the most part, Bruce ran into his old longtime girlfriend, Dr. Elizabeth Ross, in a small New Jersey café, where talked for hours, and he convinced her to go to New York to meet the other Avengers. Three months after this, in June, Thor and Jane had a traditional Midgardain wedding in New Mexico where they first met, with only The Avengers, Fury, Sawyer, Darcy, and Betty. A few weeks after this everyone in the small group, excluding Fury, who attended the first wedding traveled to Asgard to attend the 'official' wedding, which included lots of dancing, eating, and mead drinking. Two months after this, and with lots of convincing , by Betty, she married Bruce in a mostly quite and fairly calm wedding in the newly christened Avengers Tower. In November, Thor decided that he had been putting off his duties as King of Asgard for too long, and that it was time for him and Jane to return to his home realm, so they could rule as King and Queen of Asgard, the Avengers were sadden by this news, but knew it was best.

On July 4, 2012, the 'Avenger's Tower' held it second wedding. The very old fashioned wedding of Captain Steve Rogers and Sawyer Golding. Thor was not in attendance for this occasion, as his adoptive brother Loki had broken out of his holding cell, and had taken a female Asgargian guard with him.

Flash forward to January 1, 2015, the Avengers announced that with nearly a year of undisturbed peace, that they are going into partial retirement, but will return if needed. A considerable amount of time later, December 1, Clint and Natasha, started to plan for their secret wedding in Budapest , that was going to be held exactly one week from that day, until Tony found out. Then the wedding became much larger and out of hand then either of them could have imagined, but they were still happy when the day came. This leads us to January 1, 2016.

January 1, 2016

"Something is wrong." Tony Stark yelled as he paced around the hospital waiting room, running his fingers through his black hair.

"Well if you hadn't gotten yourself kicked out of the delivery room…" Captain Steve Rogers countered without looking up from the magazine that he and his wife Sawyer were reading quietly.

"They weren't doing anything right!" Tony continued to yell desperately.

"The nurse was giving her some water, and besides it's only been a little over four hours." Bruce said calmly with his arm resting comfortably around his wife's shoulders.

Tony sank defeatedily into the tacky blue waiting room chair in front of the Rogers, and Banners, to the left of the newly wed Bartons.

"Stop being such a drama queen." Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint smirked.

Tony quickly jumped out of his chair, knocking it backwards, shoving his finger in Natasha's face and began to defend his actions when the nurse walked in the waiting room.

"Mr. Stark?" She said meekly

"WHAT!?" he shouted as he turned around, not knowing who had walked through the door.

"It's time, Mrs. Stark wants you to be there for the actual delivery."

"Oh," Tony said confused, "Oh, OH!" He cried, realizing what the woman was saying. She motioned him down the hall as he pursued after her.

"Tony he's beautiful." Pepper wept happily as she cuddled the tiny bundle wrapped in blue.

"Pep, he is a Stark, of course Rocket Launcher is perfect." Tony said partially joking.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled quietly, "His name is not Rocket Launcher, or Hot Rod, or Tank Missile. His name is Jarred Howard Stark, and he's amazing."

Tony leaned in and kissed Pepper as she hands him the baby, and soon after Pepper falls asleep. Tony walks over to the large window on the far side of the room as he points at thing outside.

"See that building way over there, the one with the 'A' on it? That building is your home, it's called Avengers Tower, it used to be called Stark Towers, but then your uncles and aunt moved in after a crazy man tried to take over the world, and we stopped him. I have lots of news footage over it we can watch, but then you uncles Steve and Bruce, met the girls they fell in love with and moved out, and you Uncle Thor is a had to go back home, and your Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint finally got married last month officially left the nest." Tony rambled on to his now sleeping son, but was stopped by a small thumping at the door.

"Hey, we're getting ready to leave its pretty late, we wanted to see the baby before left, actually we all wanted to see the baby." Steve said the last part a bit sheepishly, as all the Avengers and Avengers significant others shuffled into the spacious room.

"Oh, Tony he looks so much like you!" Sawyer exclaimed, as Tony held up a finger to his mouth, then signaling to the sleeping Jarred and Pepper.

"The littlest Avenger" Clint Barton commented quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" Natasha asked him, even though she heard him perfectly.

Everyone perked up to hear what had been said, "The littlest Avenger."

Betty smiled fondly and stroked the baby's cheek, "How fitting."

"He won't be the littlest Avenger for long." Sawyer said, mostly to herself and husband.

"Well he'll eventually grow up, but it will be a while before he will even be able to walk," Tony rambled on obliviously, before he was interpreted by Pepper who had woken up when the Avengers were ogling at her new babe.

"Sawyer, Steve do you mean that?" Pepper asked shocked.

The Rogers looked at each other, broke into smiles, and nodded.

"Guys that's great." Bruce said with as much happiness as he could muster, as he returned a sad smile that Betty gave him.

"How much longer?" Natasha questioned

"The beginning of June." The Captain said proudly.

The small lot of people heard, something crashing to the ground from outside the door, which caused the sleeping Jarred to wail. Tony went and sat next to Pepper on her hospital bed, as the rocked the baby, trying to calm him. All the Avengers looked at each other and smiled as they quietly, and snuck out of the room, leaving littlest Avenger and the new happy parents alone.

March 23, 2016

White noises, all he heard were white noises. Thor stopped paying attention to the meeting long ago, this morning his beloved wife Jane began her labor pains early this morning, therefore he was a bit distracted.

"King Odinson! You have yet to acknowledge my questions, are we prepared for another Loki attack? He has broken out of the most secure holding cell known to all, for all…" Thor zoned out again. He still considered Loki his brother, Jane and Mother said he always would. He used to visit Loki, when he was allowed to, but after Loki broke out two years ago, and took a female Asgardian guard who aided in his escape with him, Loki practically disappeared.

Thor also began thinking about Earth, he missed his Avenger family. He had not seen them since he and Jane left Midgard to rule Asgard. Thor often wondered if any of his brethren had offspring of their own. Thor's thoughts returned back to his Jane, would he miss the birth of his child? Would it be a boy or a girl, there were many ways to find this answer on Asgard, but Jane wanted it to be a surprise. Who would the babe most resemble? Would it posse the powers of Thor or Jane's beauty and mind?

Thor was pulled out of his thought quickly, when a young handmaiden burst through the huge doors. "IT'S TIME!" She yelled, before she even registered exactly where she was, and what she had interrupted. "King Odinson, 'tis time." She said more quietly this time.

Thor stood up and practically skipped out of the room, leaving the meeting, and not planning to return anytime soon. "Good afternoon gentleman!" He called out behind him.

"Jane, my darling, I have arrived!" Thor said bursting through the doors of the medical ward.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" The usually mind-mannered Jane screamed in pain.

"My dearest mother, has Jane not been given the medinece for the pain of the birth?" Thor questioned sweetly.

"At first she refused, but they are on their way now." Queen Frigga replied as a servant rushed through the doors and proceeded to give Jane a shot in her upper arm, calming her immediately.

Jane sighed contently, as she looked at Thor, "I'm not as mad but I'm still mad."

"Understandable my Queen!" Thor's laughter boomed throughout the corridors, he is still giddy for the birth of his baby.

A flash of panic and pain jumped across Jane's face, Thor mimicked her emotions, "It's time." Queen Frigga announced coolly.

After several hours of pain, waiting, and lots of yelling directed to Thor, Jane gave birth to a impressive baby boy, with chubby cheeks, curly blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Odin held the baby proudly and repeatedly told everyone how the baby, Theo, looked the same as his father at that age.

Later, once everyone had left the new parents to spend time alone with their future. Thor was walking around the room, carrying the hefty babe, as the spoke Theo and Jane. "I swear to lay down my life for you and my son, dearest Jane."

Jane smiled at Thor, "Thor, I do not think that will be-" Jane was interrupted by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three bursting though the doors, then quickly fell down to one knee.

"Rise, do not kneel." Thor commanded.

"We wish you our best, Queen Jane and Prince Theo." Lady Sif said as they rose.

"Thank you Lady Sif." Jane said with pride.

"Thor someone tried to break into the palace, we think it was an attempt to hurt Lady Jane or Prince Theo, it may have been a kidnapping attempt directed to the new prince."

"Where is this fiend!" Thor demanded deafeningly, startling Theo who was resting contently in his father's arms who then began to cry, Thor quickly walked over to Jane and handed over the crying child, then turned his attention over to the visitors.

"The alarm was triggered, and we found three guards, two were dead by the time we got there, one dead before he could get medical attention." Fandral said solmlely.

"How did Heimdall not foresee of this?" Thor attempted to ask calmly

Lady Sif and The Warriors Three exchanged nervous glances, "We have reasons to believe it was… Loki."

April 13, 2016

Loki wasn't sure exactly where they were anymore, but he was fairly sure that he wasn't in the nine realms, if that was possible. He heard a baby in the background crying, so he walked to the noise. He found his son Lann, who was a mere few hours, laying in a crib that Loki had made appear from Asgard. Loki picked him up and held him close, ' it's hard to believe just 24 hours ago we were perfectly fine.' Loki thought as he walked over to the grave where Lann's mother was now forever resting.

After a few minutes Loki sat down on the cold, hard ground setting his son in his lap. "You, my son, are destined to be a king. You are meant to be the King of Asgard, and the ruler of Midgard. I will do everything in my power to see that you do that." Loki told the now calmed Lann.

"Tony Stark , protector of Midgard, has already given life to a son, who will someday take his place as 'Iron man," Loki sarcastically. "And mere weeks ago my 'brother," he added hatefully, "has given life to another son, one who will go on to rule Asgard, unless we stop him, destroy him." Out of thin air Loki made a beautiful, long sword appear, with a shiny midnight black hilt, intricate designs on the blade and a shinnying green emerald in the pommel. "With this sword, you can be invisible, you can cut through most armors and metals, and only you can see it, until you wish for someone else to." Loki then laid the sword to his left, and then picked his son up off his lap. "I believe we will start your training in sorcery once you have reached your fifth year, I'm lead to wonder if you will inherit any of my abilities" Loki mused, as Lann fell back to sleep in his father's arms.

June 7, 2016

Captain America had been called to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, for something trivial, signing papers. He didn't even know why he still had to do this. Steve walked around the base aimlessly for a while, prolonging his trip home. He loved his wife, Sawyer, very much, she was his girl, but a little over half way through her pregnancy, she got really mean, and cried… a lot. Tony said this was completely normal, Bruce said Betty was just having odd cravings, but she would sometimes still get sick. Betty was seven months into her pregnancy, but she and Bruce were taking things extremely slow, mainly due to Betty's two previous miscarriages. Right now Sawyer was laying at home, with a little over a month and a half, Sawyer and Steve were taking it easy also, Sawyer taking time off from her reporting job.

"Captain!" The familiar face of Phil Coulson breathed heavily, he looked as if he had ran from one side of the base to the other and back again. "Captain Rogers, Sawyer just went into labor." Agent Coulson panted out.

"But it's early!" Steve cried, as he grabbed Phil's arm and ran down the hall, out the door, to the hospital 5 blocks down, with Agent Coulson in-tow behind the Captain the whole way there.

Once they arrived to the hospital, Steve rushed to the counter to find out where Sawyer was located; Coulson limped over to a waiting room chair in an attempt to catch his breath. "Come on!" Steve shouted as he hikes the stairs to the third floor.

"You go on; I'll meet up with you later!" Coulson wheezed.

As soon as Steve rounded the corner to the third floor, he was stopped by two Doctors. "I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, you can't go back there." The larger Doctor told him.

"No you don't understand, my wife is in there. She's giving birth!" Steve cried as the larger Doctor slowly started pushing him to the elevator.

"I'm sorry Mr. Rogers, we do understand. There has been complications, we need you to go sit in the waiting room." The smaller Doctor said, as he pressed the down button on the elevator, Steve's shoulder slumped in defeat as the doors shut, and brought him back down to Coulson.

"What's wrong Captain?" Coulson stood up, empty water bottle in hand.

"The Doctors said there were complications, and I can't go in." Steve said melancholy, as he sat in a chair next to the one Coulson was sitting in moments earlier.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Phil's phone began to beep as the screen lit up and read 'Agent Hill' , Phil looked at the distraught Captain, then pressed the ignore button.

"Steve, I have to go back to base. Do you want me to call the rest of the team?" Coulson asked as comforting as possible, and Steve gave a small nod.

Within ten minutes the rest of the Avengers family were crowding the waiting room. Steve explained what had happened, that he had to wait, and that the doctors wouldn't tell him anything. Six painstakingly long hours later, all the Avengers had fallen asleep in various positions around the waiting room, then an older looking nurse walked in and shook Captain Rogers awake, "Please follow me." She told him, and then she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk away.

She took him back to the delivery floor, then to his wife's room; Steve was confronted by a sleeping Sawyer, but no baby. "Where is my baby?" Steve said, with anger hinting in his voice.

"She is with the other babies that were born today, when your daughter was born, her lungs were oddly underdeveloped for being in the womb as long as she was, on top of that she also had a weak heart, but within a few hours, her heart and lungs sounded like a baby who had been in the womb for the entire 9 month cycle, it was miraculous, and nothing I had ever seen before." She turned to leave the room, but stopped and faced the awestruck Steve Rogers, "Would you like to see her?"

Steve broke out in a smile, nodded and shouted 'Yes!', which brought his wife back into conciseness.

"Sawyer, it's a girl!" Steve said in a loud whisper.

"I know, I was there, dear." Sawyer yawned.

There was a light knocking at the door, and the nurse entered with a small pink mass in her arms, handing it over to Steve she turned around and left the room. A few moments after she left, there was a light tapping at the door, Steve tensed.

"I'm sure if you ask for a little more time, the nurse will give you a few more minutes with her." Sawyer said, enjoying the bonding between her husband and their daughter.

Instead of the nurse, the entire Avengers family flooded the room. "Give me the baby." Tony demanded to the shocked Steve, as he handed Jarred over to the pregnant Betty Banner, and took the tiny baby out of Steve's hands. The group crowded around him, "Steve, she looks just like you!" Pepper said, as she gently touched the baby's face.

"What's her name?" Clint asks as Tony hands off the baby to take back the ever curious Jarred.

Steve gave Sawyer a sideways glance, and she slightly nodded, "Olivia Liberty Rogers." He said excitedly.

Tony rolled his eyes at Olivia's middle name, and began to saw something, but was cut off by Natasha. "Why wouldn't they let you in?"

Steve immediately jumped into the story. A little later Phil came back to see how the Rogers Family was doing, and got a revised version of what happened by Bruce.

It was around nine when the families and Phil filed out of the room and to their homes, leaving the Rogers family to stay at the hospital.

Down in the lobby, after Phil made sure everyone was safely in their cars on their ways home, he pulled out his phone and rapidly dialed a well memorized number. "Hill? This is Coulson, I'm going to need 24 hour surveillance on Captain's room; I felt like someone was watching me in there…"

August 28, 2016

Betty Banner quietly sat at her kitchen table with her husband sipping her coffee as he scribbled vigouisly in a notebook like a mad man. It's weird to think that 6 years ago she would be here, sitting with here married, happily, to her only love, pregnant on top of that. She sat her cup down, and sat a hand gently on her stomach; she prayed everything would go well today. Having lost two babies previously due to stressed miscarriages, she and Bruce decided it was best if they had a C-section, hoping it would result in less stress put on the baby, because they didn't know if he had an 'Other guy' also.

He, Betty smiled to herself, in less than 12 hours she would be holding her little boy, Will David Banner. Lost in her day dreams, Bruce snapped out of his and looked at the clock, he shut his notebook, stood up out of the breakfast booth, and took his and Betty's coffee mugs to the sink, as the clock chimed seven.

Betty yawned and very slowly stood up as she looked to Bruce, "It's time." They shared a smile, and headed off to their van.

In less than 12 hours, just as Betty predicted she was holding a rather impressive bundle, with Bruce beaming over her shoulder, and her newfound Avengers family crowding around the bed.

December 20, 2016

Clint studied the text once more before bolting out the door; Natasha was in the parking lot of the grocery store, putting the groceries in the car when her water broke, a woman saw this happen, panicked, then preceded to call an ambulance, much to Natasha's threats not to.

Once Clint was on the freeway, he thought back the events that led to Natasha going to the store. They had a small 'conversation' about how soon they were going to be parents, and that if they were going to be actual parents, they we're going to have to act like it, and they would have to do the whole parent thing: soccer, homework, grocery shopping. That's how Natasha ended up at the store, five days before Christmas. Clint quickly parked the truck, and snuck into the hospital.

Running down the hallways of the hospital trying to find Natasha, when he heard her yelling for/at him, he ran into the room she was in.

Two hours later, there was a new little boy in the Barton's lives, who Natasha named Mark.

"You know, he is nowhere near as big as the Doctors said he would be." Clint commented as he held the small baby.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Natasha asked as an odd discomfort spread throughout her.

"Explain the pain." He told her, after a few minutes the Doctor called the delivery crew back into the room. "Everybody get ready," he said putting on new pair of latex gloves. "We're going to have another baby."

Another hour later, the Barton's had expanded their family again, this time with a little girl, who, much to Natasha's dismay, Clint named Natalie. "Well, now what?" Natasha said holding Mark close to her.

"We call the team." Clint said simply, as he was mesmerized by his little daughter.

Natasha slowly rocked Mark to sleep, when a small whisper of a voice caught her off guard, "Interesting", said the man's voice.

**Yay, nay? It might be a little lame, but I LOVE LAME!**

**Anyway, read and review pretty please!**  
**I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but my schools and schdeules are crazy, so I don't get much time to write but I love this story**  
**It could be days to weeks before I update again, but if you review, it will make me want to update sooooooooner!**  
**One last thing, read The Young Avengers Initiative by Theatergirl6, I love that story.**

**Thanks guys!**


	2. 5 years later

Chapter 2

_Five years later_

"How much longer till Happy gets here?" Will asked Jarred quietly, as Olivia, Mark, and Natalie looked at him hopefully.

It was May 13, and the children's last day of kindergarten. Jarred had convinced Happy to pick them up from school, and take them to lunch, then take them to Jarred's home, the old Avengers Tower. Jarred knew both his parents wouldn't be home until later tonight, and he had some fun planned.

"I don't know, shouldn't be much late-"He was cut off by the classroom intercom

"Miss. Klass, will you please send Jarred, Mark, Will, Olivia, and Natalie to the office. They are being dismissed."

Before the office secretary finished her announcement, the small group of friends had grabbed their backpacks, and ran out the door, "No running! Have a great summer!" Miss. Klass said laughing at the children's antics.

"Hello Happy." Olivia Rogers said politely as Happy opened the car door and she hoped in, Will giving a small 'Thanks', Mark throwing a nod, and Natalie giving a thumbs up.

"Jeez Happy, what took you so long?!" Jarred said over dramatically as he hoped in last.

Happy rolled his eyes and slammed the door, once he was buckled into the drivers seat, he checked the review mirror to make sure everyone was buckled into their respective seats or car seats. "So what do you guys want for lunch?" He asked already knowing the answer as he pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"McDonald's!" The kiddies cried.

After they had gotten lunch, and ate at a local park and ran around for a few hours, they had arrived at Avengers. "I think our plan worked." Natalie smiled darkly, as Happy yawned.

"You guys stay out of trouble, I'll be back in a bit. Jarvis will you watch them?" Happy said as the made a B-line for the room he stayed in when there were emergencies at the tower.

"I will do my best Sir." The AI replied.

After Jarred was positive Happy was out of ear shot, the six year old leaned against the table, motioning his friends to lean in, hoping Jarvis wouldn't hear their schemes. "Okay you guys, you remember what we are making, right?" There was a collective nod around the table. "Olivia and I will go get the potassium iodide, Mark and Nat, you guys go find the hydrogen peroxide, it should be in my mom and dad's bathroom. And Will, you go to the Lab and set up everything we need, we'll meet you there in five minutes."

After some searching, the small group was setting up in setting up in the lab. "Jarred, why do you have that huge mixer bowl?" Jarred and Olivia had found an industrial grade kitchen mixer in the kitchen that Jarred's mom, Pepper, bought on a whim.

"Why not?" Jarred questioned

Will rolled his eyes as he handed out pairs of safety goggles to his friends, Jarred's attention snapped, "Did you here that?"

Natalie looked at the dark haired boy and smiled, automatically latching on to his plan, "I think Happy is waking up!"

"I didn't hear any-"Mark grabbed the innocent blonde's arm and pulled her back to him, covering her mouth.

"Will, maybe you should go check it out." Natalie said, sweetness dripping from her words.

Will looked at his friends, sighed sadly as he thought, 'They always make me do this stuff.' But replied, "Okay, but don't start anything till I get back!" As he ran out the door.

"Okay, we have less than five minutes for fun." Jarred said as he quickly turned back to the large mixer bowl, and began measuring and dumping chemicals into the hefty bowl. Mark retracted his hand from Olivia's mouth, exclaiming how she licked him.

Jarred smiled, "Nat, go which for Will." He commanded as he pour water into the bowl.

"Shouldn't we wait for Will?" Olivia Rogers asked, knowing better.

"He won't let us have any fun Livi, you know that."

Olivia scrunched her face, knowing this was true as she watched Jarred, with the help of Mark, attempt to pick up a 10 gallon bucket of potassium iodide, and dump it into the water on the work bench, "Here let me help." She said caving, as she helped the boys with the bucket, picking it up as if it were a bucket of nothing.

After they dump the potassium iodide into the water, Jarred directed Mark to go pick a 160 ml dish soap bottle out of one of the cabinets, together he and Jarred mixed in the soap and hydrogen peroxide as Olivia squirted in a bottle of blue food coloring that Natalie had swiped from the kitchen earlier.

"Stand back!" Jarred yelled as the concoction began to bubble, then a large foamy substance began to quickly pour out of the bowl uncontrollably.

Will rushed into the lab, "Okay, Happy is back asleep, he got up to go pee," After a moment, he noticed the large amount of foam building around his ankles. "I TOLD YOU GUYS TO WAIT! YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT THE MEASUREMENTS WERE!" Will screamed, as he began to shake angrily.

"Will, calm down!" Mark cried as his twin yelled the same thing, the foam now expanding to their waists.

Olivia tempted to quickly make her way to Will, then preceded to put a comforting hand on his small shoulder, making his shakes rest, but before they did his eyes hazel eyes flashed an unnatural green tone.

"Now what?" Natalie bawled, as she pulled on the locked lab door with no results.

"The door is locked! It was a safety precaution, but Dad never got around to uninstall it after, it wasn't performing-"

"No one cares!" Mark hollered, "Just get us out!" The dense foam now over their heads, nearing 6 feet tall.

Jarred was struck with an idea, "JARVIS, help!"

"It is already on its way, Mr. Stark" The AI replied coolly. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton had went to kill time in town waiting for the kids to get home from school, and with the wives out on a mom's only vacation, Jarvis had contacted the men the moment the children had disappeared to the lab, and they were currently racing home.

The out of control experimental foam now reached the lab's ceiling, there wasn't a surface that didn't contain the blue monster. The children also could no longer see each other, due to the large amounts of froth, and the stinging in their eyes from the soap and other chemicals.

"WILL!" Jarred cried out, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you!"

"You're currently learning a lesson, apology accepted!" Will yelled in the general direction of Jarred's voice, when a strong arm wrapped around him and Olivia, who was still standing next to him, and carried/drug them out of the now wide open lab door.

"Jarvis, get this mess cleaned up!" Their savior yelled with a hint of annoyance in his voice, and then they were set on the couch in the main living area of Avenger's Tower.

"Uncle Tony!" Olivia cried, wrapping her foam covered arms around his legs. After a few moments, Steve Rogers entered the room with Jarred latched onto his back, Bruce Banner carried in Natalie bridal style, and Clint had Mark gripping to his hip.

"You kids could have been seriously hurt!" Olivia's father chastised them.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault." Jarred fessed up, the Dads exchanging nervous glances, " Will had planned out the experiment so it would be safe, but I got him to leave the lab, and I-"

"And WE all started-"Olivia interrupted, before Mark took over.

"Dumping chemicals into the bowl-"

"And it just got out of hand, and we're sorry." Natalie finished the story, as the friends all shared small smiles. "However, you are supposed to be making sure that we don't get into trouble or get hurt or anything like that so…" Natalie said quickly flipping the blame to the other team.

"Uhh.." Tony said, a tad jumbled, but was saved by a yawning Happy walking into the living room, Happy however was not so lucky.

"Happy, I thought we asked you to watch the kids while we were gone." Tony quizzed.

Happy panicked, "I didn't do it! It was them!" Happy pointed at the little ones.

"Happy, your blaming one 5 year old and four 4 year olds." Bruce Banner pointed out.

"They're your kids, they are all like you!" Happy continued desperately.

Clint walked over to the body guard and put his hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go home, we can take it from here." The archer told him.

Happy looked around the room full of people, then sighed dejectedly, "Ok." And with that he left the tower.

"So, how do you think we should punish them?" Steve said to the other fathers, jokingly, as the five children looked at each other as they shifted in their seats.

"I don't know, maybe Tony should cook for them." Clint said jokingly, the kids broke into smiles.

"That's a good idea, kids go to Jarred's room." Steve said, and the kids quickly complied.

As they were leaving they overheard their Dad's conversation. "I was just joking." Steve said a little surprised.

"Why not, his cooking is disgusting, so that sounds like a pretty good punishment." Clint shrugged.

"You don't like my cooking!?" Tony feigned hurt.

Bruce walked over to Tony, gave him a quick pat on the back, "So what's for dinner?" He asked before walking on to the kitchen, as the group of Dads followed him.

"I still can't believe you don't like my cooking…" Tony pouted, as he followed his friends.

_On Asgard, same time_

"Thor, please talk to him. He won't listen to anything I say." Jane said burying her head into her burly husband's chest.

"Do not worry Jane." He reassured Jane, as he embraced her, "I was rather persistent when I was as young as Theo." Jane groaned, as Thor's laugh boomed throughout the corridor. "I shall speak with him my Queen." With that, he was on his way to his young son's room.

As Thor made his way to his son's room, he lightly knocked one the giant golden door, he was then he was told by a small, muffled voice to enter. When Thor strode into the push room he was greeted by a nice size mass running into him, grabbing his legs.

"Oh Father!" A tear stricken faced, Theo cried, "I'm so happy to see you!"

Unprepared for the sudden burst of emotion Thor was caught off guard, nearly forgetting why he was to have a talk with the boy. Thor picked up his young son and carried him over to his bed, where he sat down putting Theo on his lap.

"Theo, my only son, tell me why you have not been trying in your schooling, giving your mother and tutors such grief, and why you no longer want to go to the training classes with Lady Sif and Warriors Three?"

"Because when I'm good and I try hard, you are never home Father, but when I misbehave, or be naughty, and I refuse to listen to Mother, she calls for you to come and talk to me, like now." Young Theo's words hit his Father like a ton of bricks.

"Theo," Thor said unsure of what to say next, "Theo, why didn't you ever tell me or your mother about your thoughts?"

"Because you're so busy being king, and mother just… doesn't understand."

"Theo, I'm so sorry, I was unaware of your feelings. But I will always make time for you, I guess I have been away from home quite a lot. From now I swear to be with you and your mother more."

"You mean it?" Theo's voice rising in excitement.

"Yes," Thor smiled broadly. "Actually, why don't I also help why your training?"

"Oh Father," Theo smiled, but then his mood fell, "But you're the King, you need to go do King-y things."

"You are correct my son, however, as a part of my duties I need to train the man who is to be king after me." Thor embraced his son, after a few minutes, the door opened to reveal Jane, leaning against the door, with her arms crossed on her chest, smiling at the scene in front of her.

"It's time to have lunch, Odin and Frigga are waiting." Thor released Theo, and he ran to hug his mother, and then ran to the dining hall. "I take it your talk went well?"

Thor smiled and gave a small laugh, as he hugged Jane and they followed Theo's footsteps to the dining hall.

_On an unknown realm…_

"Father can't we please do something else?" A young boy, with pale green eyes and raven black hair, politely asked his father, as he discarded the history book.

"Lann, you can't expect to be a king and not know about the history." Loki said to his son.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be better to go see it for myself?" Lann countered with a gleaming and mischievous smile.

Loki paused, reflecting over the young child's words, "Perhaps you are correct, finish the History of Midgard, practice your shape shifting, and sorcery, then I will show you how pathetic the people of Midgard are."

"Yes Father," Lann smiled darkly to himself as his father turned his back, silently celebrating his small win, finally going to the infamous Midgard.

**Sorry for the long wait... But I wanted to get it beta-ed, however my Beta (WHO IS FRICKIN AMAZING) just doesn't have time, but I'm cool with that  
So please review! The next update should be up fairly soon, fall break is coming!YAY!  
One last thing, in your review tell me who your favorite child is so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Sorry! Here it is! I don't own the Avengers... or Steve :'(

Chapter 3

(6 years later)

A blonde haired, blue eyed, ten year old girl jumped off the yellow school bus and ran to the front door of an impressive, two- story, brick house. She quickly twisted the brass door knob and threw the large red door.

"Mom, Dad, I got an 'A' on my spelling test today, Jarred didn't though, he was convinced he didn't need to. Hey Dad, Jarred gave me a note from Uncle Tony, they are going to their house in Malibu for Spring break and they wanted to know if we wanted to go with them. Everyone else got invited too, can we go please?" She said quickly as she dug through her vintage 1940's leather backpack, and pulled out the spelling test. "Daddy?" She called, taking note of the silence in the large house. She walked out of the mud room, into the living area, and was met with a shocking surprise; the house had been ransacked, the security system had been ripped to shreds, and her parents were nowhere to be found. She dug through the leather backpack and found her emergency S.H.I.E.L.D phone, and pressed the button labeled '7'.

The line beeped three times, telling her that the line was busy, but to wait. After less than thirty seconds, her ears were met with a very professional voice, "Hello?"

"Mr. Coulson!"

"Olivia?"

"Someone broke into our house, and they took apart our security system, but I don't think anything was stolen."

Olivia Liberty Rogers heard Agent Coulson talking to people on the other side of the line, "Ok Olivia, stay where you are. A car will be there to pick you up shortly."

"Yes sir." She replied, and then the line went dead. Olivia grabbed her school bag and ran out the front door, as the marked S.H.I.E.L.D car pulled up to the curb.

_At S.H.I.E.L.D_ _Ground Base, New York_

All the Avenger's children wiggled around nervously in a secure waiting room. All of their homes had been broken into in the same manor, security systems shredded, nothing had been taken, but oddly enough there were no finger prints.

"Do you think we will be in trouble?" Will asked quietly.

"Nyet, we did nothing incorrectly" Natalie told him, her voice strong.

Jarred jumped out of his chair, stir crazy "I'm tired of sitting her while everyone else gets to know what is happening! Let's go get some answers, who's with me?!" The twins looked at each other and grinned wickedly, as Olivia and Will rolled their eyes, knowing they would not win this conversation.

After several wrong turns, dead ends, and nearly being caught many times, the group of five finally found their way to the meeting room. Olivia, Jarred, Will, Mark, and Natalie swarmed the door in hopes of hearing the untold secrets being told in that room.

"I can't hear anything!" Mark cried as Olivia stepped on his foot.

"This is pointless. Do you have any idea how sound proofed that room probably is?" Will sighed as he leaned his back against the door and began to clean his glasses on his shirt.

Olivia leaned slightly away from the door, "Did you guys hear that…" Her voice trailing off quietly.

"I didn't hear anything, geez not everyone has super solider senses Olivia," Jarred said skeitally. "Now shut up so I can hear..." He was cut off by the door opening and all his friends falling on top of him, inside the room.

"Hello," the person who opened the door said coolly. " I know you have all met Director Fury, please sit with your parents"

"Yes Mr. Coulson." the group of five chorused, as they took their respective seats.

Steve Rogers picked up his daughter and set her on his lap as he talked to Fury and Coulson. "We might as well tell them, this involves them far more than we are wanting to admit."

Fury rubbed his left temple and sighed, obliviously not wanting to talk to the children about this issue. "It all started with a man from a distant planet," Natasha politely raised her hand, but was ignored by Fury. " His name was Loki, and he was from Asgard;" Natasha cleared her throat and began to wave her small hand back and forth.  
"What?" Fury sighed.  
"Agent Coulson already told us this story."  
"Good, however it isn't just a story. It happened before all of you were born. Loki is a manic who nearly destroyed New York, and he only cares about ruling this planet he doesn't care about who lives on it." Fury stated, attempting to paraphrase for time. "We fear he may be back, for revenge. However, we will be prepared. Stark, Dr. Banner."

Tony and Bruce stood up on cue and walked out of the room, motioning for the group of Moms, Dads, and children to follow them. The small crowd was eventually led to a top secret and very secure lab on the other side of S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters.

"Prepare yourselves." Tony said as if to get the group for something amazing. Jarred and Pepper exchanged a simple roll of the eyes, as Bruce quickly punched in a code, scanned his hand, then his eyes, and completed the process with a voice recognition test. The door slid open to reveal a very technologically advanced area. The children's eyes widened and they ran in, the rest of the adults, excluding Fury and Coulson, were filled with just as much wonder.

"After New York, we knew Loki would return. After the children were born, we then knew how to stop him. A short time after Natalie and Mark were born, I convinced Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner that your children would be the key to finally getting rid of Loki…"

Natalie and Mark began to freely look around the lab. On closer inspection they found hundreds of blue prints, heaps of scrap metal, and red, blue, and black paint.

"A new Iron Man suit?" Natalie wondered out loud, only her twin hearing her.

"Uncle Tony, what are A-a-adamantium and Vibranium? Mark asked, interpreting the important conversation and bringing attention to the twins.

"Ah, yes another one of my genius ideas," Tony gloated as he walked to a door with a dozen different locks.

Fury sighed, "Basically Loki will come back for revenge, we don't know when or if he will have his army, but we want to kill the threat before there even is one and that means training your children to be the next Avengers."

"No," Natasha said simply. "I had no choice in my life as a child, and I don't want my children to do anything they do not want to."

"But Mama, I want to." Natalie declared, and she was joined with chorus of 'Me toos."

Steve picked up Olivia with ease and made his way to Tony, "Alright Stark, show us what you and Dr. Banner have come up with."

_**~~ On Asgard—Same time~~**_

"Theo, honey, are you almost ready?" Jane called through the large doors leading to the young demi-god's room, doubting if he could hear her, however, she was given a 'Yes Mother'. She began to walk away, when she heard snickering followed by something thumbing the wall, then explosive laughter. She knocked on the door once and walked in finding her son's room an utter mess, with his extravagant feather pillows and bedding had seemed to exploded into a, well she didn't know but it was very white and VERY fluffy. Jane also noticed her son was not ready for the ceremony that evening, her husband was nowhere to be seen, however there was a very noticable lump shaking under the bed sheets. "Theo, have you seen your Father?"

Theo giggled. "No Mother."

"He is supposed to help you get ready for the ceremony tonight."

"I know Mother." Jane couldn't help but notice a pair of bright blue eyes peeking out from under the bed sheets.

Jane walked over to the bed and lifted the sheets, finding her husband attempting to curl himself in a tiny, unnoticeable ball, just falling short of his goal. " Thor honey, we need to be getting ready for the ceremony, it is very important for you two to look your best if Theo is to receiving Mjölnir tonight he must look his best! He is representing the furture of Asgard" Jane ranted to Thor and Theo, "And besides Frigga and Odin would murder me if we were late." Jane smilied, and surprised her husband and son by jumping in their game.

~~~ In Asgard~~~

"Father, what are we doing here? We are wasting time! We should be planning our attack!"

"HUSH! My son this is a part of the planning process." Loki said, not looking at his fuming son, Lann. The father and son duo stood cloaked in the shadows of a huge banquet hall, full of hundreds of Asgardians.

"Father, I fail to see how this has…"

Loki cut him off, "In order to destroy the Avengers and rule Midgard we must learn everything we can about our oppents. This is why we searched those houses on Midgard. For information."

All conversation was cut off by the royal family stepping into view of the crowd as thunderous applause began to rip throughout the halls of the palace. The eldest man, with an eye cover and snow white hair lifted his hands in the air to silence the applause. "Fellow Asgardians, you are here to witness something histroical, a tradition that has been repeated for hundreds of years! The hanging down of the Mjölnir from my son Thor Odinson to his son Theo Odinson!"

The cheers continued to grow.

Sorry its so short,,,, I hate it!

Please review!


End file.
